Cooking Lessons
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: Kitty asks Rogue to teach her to cook after messing up her muffins (HeX-Factor)....Will Rogue survive? RIETRO and Kitty/Lance. CHAPTER 6 is UP! _LOTS of RIETRO and LANCITTY fluff in this chap._ Results of Pietro/Rogue's date, and Lance's outcome. uh-oh...
1. Chapter 1: Cooking Lessons

Cooking Lessons  
  
Disclaimer: Never have owned the characters, don't now, and never will. So there. ^_^  
  
Okay, this is sort of like a sequel to Scribbles, but mainly because it takes place after it and everyone remembers what happened. So, if some things come up where you don't understand what's going on, read Scribbles and you'll understand.  
  
Also, this was inspired by the episode Hex Factor. So, if you've seen that it's even better. If not, it's still okay, I'll lay it out for you.  
  
#Noise#  
  
~ Thoughts~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Ooh, just the perfect spot to snuggle up and read.~  
  
Through a small crack between two heavy oaken doors, a slightly pale face peeked through, nimble eyes searching for other signs of life. Seeing none, the doors parted further and revealed the figure of a young teenage girl donned in forest greens and a jet-black skirt standing behind the doors.  
  
Grinning wolfishly, the girl slinked quickly across the floor to a chair and stand. Placing a porcelain cup on a wooden stand next to the chair, she observed the chair. In her mind the chair practically screamed comfort and relaxation.  
  
Restraining herself from jumping into the seat, the girl elegantly smoothed her self into the chair and pulled her book from her side. Looking at the glossy cover she smiled grimly and thought ~How ironic, I'm reading a book named "The Rogue" when I am one.~  
  
Letting her body snuggle into just the right position, she relished the feel of the smooth leather and sank deeply into the folds of the chair. Placing her finger among the pages, she flipped her way until she reached her place, her bookmark waiting to be relinquished from its guard. Just as her eyes wandered over the first line of the page, her hand poised to allow her to sip from her cup, she was interrupted.  
  
#BAM!#  
  
Rogue's hand jittered loosely from her cup, resulting in a dark stain in her shirt and a puddle on her skirt. Her attention distracted by spilled liquid, caused her to fail to remember her book and soon her fingers, along with her bookmark, slipped from the pages and fell onto the floor. The thick volume shut soundly as the page marked was soon forgotten and lost.  
  
Brushing back a strand of white hair into her deep auburn folds, Rogue swiveled her eyes angrily at the intruder who had caused such a mess for her. Her emerald-gray eyes (which color is it really?!) smoldered and promised a quick death as they fell upon the quivering form of another teenage girl, not so unlike herself…well that was somewhat of an understatement.  
  
The girl was shaking like a leaf thrashed about in a storm, yet no tears or sobs erupted from the usually peppy girl. Only her clenched fist and bowed head indicated that she was not in a good mood. Rogue, sick of waiting for an explanation, sighed and asked the question that she was sure the brunette was waiting for.  
  
"Kitty…what's wrong?"  
  
As soon as the words were ushered from her mouth, Rogue felt something churn violently in her gut. Something was wrong and she knew it. And that something was about to be unleashed upon her. Unleashed with a force. ~Uh- oh….~  
  
Kitty's bowed head swiftly turned upwards and revealed a pair of bared teeth, gnashing roughly together. Without giving Rogue a moment to blink, Kitty's angry face flashed in front of hers, catching Rogue off guard and throwing off her bored façade into a slack jawed expression.  
  
~Ah've never seen Kitty this mad before…This should be interesting…~  
  
Rogue looked through hooded eyes at Kitty, watching as the freshman sputtered angrily at nothing and no one. Fed up with waiting for the girl to calm down, Rogue grasped the younger girl's shoulders and shook her roughly, forcing her to look at her.  
  
"Kitty," she spoke softly, "are yah going to tell me what happened or should Ah let you continue to argue with yar invisible buddy?"  
  
The girl seemed to suddenly take notice that Rogue was talking to her and jumped away from her grasp. A hand clutching her heart protectively, Kitty ushered in a hush tone of voice, "Rogue…don't scare me like that again! I, like, didn't know you were even there!"  
  
With a calculating eye, Rogue looked at Kitty and asked, "Kitty, are yah okay? Yah didn't… yah know…sniff or anything did yah?"  
  
Kitty's shocked expression turned quickly to a disgusted one. Waving her hand as if to brush off dirt, she spoke in a disgruntled voice, "Sniffing? Rogue, like that is totally stupid, you know? I would, like, never do something like that!"  
  
Rogue simply let the annoyance in the girl's voice slip by and stared the girl in the eye. "So, what is wrong," she asked Kitty.  
  
Again Kitty's face went through a total makeover in her expressions. This time changing for the worst. Angry creases dented on her forehead, quickly reminding Rogue that Kitty had started out in an angry mood when she interrupted her. After clenching and unclenching her fist for a minute, Kitty seemed to regain her breath and slowly and forcefully spoke to Rogue in seething words.  
  
"I know I may not be good," she explained, "but that is like no reason for Kurt to make fun of me! I tried my best and they like still didn't come out right! Now Kurt won't even try them when I come up with some of my best batches! He's a jerk! That's what he is, a like, big, furry jerk!"  
  
After being attacked head on by Kitty's tirade, Rogue slowly regained her bearings and suddenly realized she still wasn't sure what was going on. ~What does she mean by all that?~  
  
Looking at the livid Kitty, Rogue patted her shoulder awkwardly and tried to calm her down and figure out what she was talking about and how it involved Kurt.  
  
"So," she began, "what was it that Kurt made fun of yah for?"  
  
Kitty's face started to contort into another irate expression, but she quickly pushed her fury back down. Breathing steadily, she replied, "My…cooking."  
  
Rogue looked at her oddly. How could her cooking be that bad that Kurt would make fun of it? Well, knowing how mad Kitty was at Kurt, she knew she had to do something to cool her down before Kurt got home and she maimed him, but the question was….what?  
  
While Rogue was still brooding over the issue, Kitty continued her rant about her cooking and Kurt when suddenly her nose tingled from a sweet scent in the air. ~What is that smell? It smells…… so good!~  
  
Following her nose (not Toucan Sam! ^_^) she soon found herself smelling Rogue's cup. Inside she found a small brew of tea that stirred lightly by her touch. As the tea sloshed slightly in the cup, another waft of the scent tickled her nose softly, making her smile as the aroma pricked her senses.  
  
Still deep in thought, Rogue barely noticed Kitty's scent testing when suddenly a tea cup was thrust into her face, startling her and making her tumble back further into the chair. Staring irritably through narrowed eyes, she asked, "What _is_ it Kitty?"  
  
The young girl bounced with joy and simply replied buoyantly with questions of her own, "What is this Rogue? It smells great! Did you make it? If you did, can you teach me?!"  
  
Rogue felt a slight churning in her stomach as she looked at the excited girl. ~Oh dear…~  
  
Looking around cautiously, she replied, "It's tea Kitty, yes Ah made it, and no, Ah wont teach yah."  
  
Suddenly, Kitty's eyes began to water and her bottom lip tremble. Rogue's face began to pale as she saw this. ~ Oh no…. Please Kitty, not this…Please! ~  
  
~  
  
A man walking his dog by the mansion (how familiar…^_^) suddenly stopped as he heard a high-pitched squeal erupt from the building, shaking the frame of the windows on the house.  
  
The dog suddenly began whining and howling along with the high-pitched cry. His cheeks reddening, the man quickly picked up his pace, dragging his dog along with him as he howled at the mansion.  
  
~  
  
"ALRIGHT! PLEASE KITTY! JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Kitty, who's whole force was behind the cry, immediately shut her mouth, a small grin appearing on her face as she quickly wiped around her eyes for the crocodile tears. "Thanks Rogue! I really appreciate you helping me, like, learn how to cook! I know we'll show Kurt that I can cook! Like, Bye!"  
  
As the peppy brunette skipped joyfully out the wooden doors, Rogue slowly yanked her fingers out of her ears and looked squarely at the spot where Kitty had just been. ~Why that little brat….Ah'm gonna get her for that..~  
  
Moving to get up from the chair, Rogue suddenly felt a slosh of liquid on her skirt. Looking down, she wanted to cry as she stood up and observed her ruined clothes. Her soaking blouse and shirt, diverting her attention left her where she didn't have time to notice that as she turned, she hit the small wooden table that contained the remains of her tea.  
  
Kitty had also just conveniently placed the teacup just on the edge of table where it was easy to knock over with the slightest touch before she left. Rogue turned around just in time to see the teacup teeter precariously before tumbling down. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw where the teacup had been positioned over. Her book.  
  
~  
  
Bayville's animal life ran quickly to their homes howling and humans near the area shivered and began to walk faster as they heard a bloodcurdling scream erupt from the mansion down the street.  
  
~  
  
So, how'd you like it? ^_^ Good? Bad? Tell me what you think. I'm going to sort of have this as a mini-chapter story, but not too long. I don't know whether I want to pair Kitty up with Kurt or Lance….what do you, the reader, think?  
  
There is definitely going to be Rietro in this, major Rietroness, but I also want to pair Kitty up with someone, so all you Kitty lovers, tell me who it you want her paired up with! ^_^ I'll have a majority vote, and whoever has the most, wins! Please review soon though, so I can tally up all the votes and get this thing started! Ciao! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Learning the Basics: Cookies

Cooking Lessons  
  
Chapter 2: Learning the Basics: Cookies (Yum. ^_^)  
  
Disclaimer: Well, one can always hope, huh?  
  
Since I have an even number of voters for Lancitty (Lance/Kitty) and Kuritty (Kurt/Kitty), I can't say which I will pair Kitty up with! ^^; Oh dear…^_^ Please tell me WHO YOU WANT KITTY TO BE WITH! Maybe making it in caps will make more people notice it….yeah…I think so. So far the tally for match-ups with Kitty is 4 for Lance and 4 for Kurt. Well, that is unless I missed one… Oh! And as for the question "Why Rogue wouldn't just tap Kitty", well…. It's more fun this way! Anyways, on with the story! ^_^  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
#Sound#  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~This is gonna be one _long_ day…. ~  
  
Sighing quietly to the mirror, the girl's emerald eyes gazed at her reflection that mimicked her every movement, second for second; inch for inch. Letting her finger lightly graze the mirror's cool surface, she felt her eyes be drawn to a small scrap of paper that poked playfully from one of her bureau's drawers. Her curiosity prickled, she reached a gloved hand to the drawer and pulled the white sheet of paper out.  
  
As her eyes scanned the page, she felt her face begin to heat, causing her normally pale cheeks to blossom in a deep scarlet. Written on the paper were numerous scribbles of little drawings containing her face and….Pietro's. Around each pair of smiling faces were constellations of countless hearts, peeping up at her with mischievous innocence, beaming around the words, Rogue and Pietro.  
  
Her face still cloaked in a mask of burning cheeks, she shoved the paper quickly into its former place, ensuring that no one else would see her embarrassing secret. With her hands plastered on the drawer's handle behind her, she suddenly felt a somewhat fluffy feeling go through her as a cattish grin lit her lips. ~ Pietro…. ~  
  
She knew that the silvery-haired speed demon had stolen her original copy of her picture, but she couldn't help but draw another, her lips curved in a smile the whole time. It was simple and small, but she treasured it deeply mostly because of its value to herself.  
  
Taking one last peek at her prized drawing, a thought ran through her head and she blushed harder, quickly shoving the drawer shut containing the drawing before anymore *interesting* thoughts went through her head. (Think fluffy people. ^_^)  
  
With her gloved fingers nervously twirling her white frost bangs, Rogue looked outside dazedly toward a certain house, her lips smiling pleasingly. ~ Ah wonder what he's doing now? Ah think Ah'm beginning to like that boy….~  
  
Rogue suddenly felt something nip at her mind and she glanced sparingly at the black clock that stared back at her. Grabbing a green ribbon from one of her other drawers, she carefully tied her hair up into a ponytail, letting her white bangs lightly frame her pale face. Smiling at her reflection, she once again let her eyes stray to the clock that sat on her bureau. 3:29 p.m. glared back at her defiantly in bold red numbers.  
  
She rested her hand on her cheek as she watched the clock, tapping her nails impatiently with her other hand. ~Where is that girl? Ah told her to meet me in our room at 2:30, sharp. If she doesn't get here on time, at least Ah'll have a good reason why Ah can't teach her how to cook. ~  
  
As we all may know, staring at a clock will not make it go faster. Rogue very quickly discovered this as she continued to glare evilly at the clock, wanting it to change to 2:30 quickly or else suffer the penalty.  
  
Looking back at Kitty's clock on her own dresser, her eyes suddenly were caught by the second hand, slowly making its journey up to the 12 at the top. She slowly began counting down, each passing second making a smile grow larger on her face. The very thought that she may actually not have to teach Kitty becoming increasingly prominent.  
  
~Come on yar almost there! 5…4…3…2…- ~  
  
#BOOM!#  
  
"Like, Hi Rogue! Sorry I was late! I'm, like, ready to start learning now though!"  
  
Kitty beamed as she gazed at the clock, 2:30 appeasing her attitude. Looking back to the pale-faced Rogue, her smile slowly teetered, collapsing into a slightly innocently confused frown. "Like, what's wrong, Rogue?"  
  
With her face held in her hands, Rogue cursed bitterly into her hands, muttering darkly about peppy girls and how they always arrived on time at the last minute. Closing her eyes, Rogue took in a deep breath and pushed down the irritation that threatened to overtake her.  
  
Opening her eyes, Rogue smiled greatly at the girl in front of her, gritting her teeth behind her smile. "Ah'm fine Kitty," she spoke between grindings, "Ah was just surprised at how yah arrived at the _very_ last minute. Now, let's go start."  
  
Brushing off the threatening tone in Rogue's voice, Kitty's face brightened. "Alright! Let's, like, go!"  
  
Rushing over to Rogue's resting form, she quickly grabbed her gloved hand and used her phasing ability to quickly reach the bottom floor and into the kitchen. Letting her hand go, Kitty smiled and asked joyfully, "Okay! Where do we start?"  
  
Her face slightly still, Rogue shook herself mentally and stared at the beaming Kitty. ~ Ah hate it when she does that. Ah'll never get used to it. ~  
  
Forcing down a chill, Rogue smiled and said calmly, "Alright Kitty, how about we start out with something simple that Ah can test yah on and then we go further, okay?"  
  
Twisting a dishcloth next to her from excitement, Kitty grinned and simply replied by stating, "Okay."  
  
Bringing a finger to rest thoughtfully on her chin, Rogue stared carefully around the kitchen. After a few deep "Hmm's", Rogue snapped her fingers lightly and turned to Kitty. "How about," she asked, "we make some cookies? We have just enough materials to make a dozen, and maybe some more. Cookies are simple, and with mah instructions, yah should do fine."  
  
Turning to the fridge, she pointed her finger toward it and said, "First, yah need an egg and a large bowl. Next, yah need to get some baking soda, milk, and some chocolate chips that Kur- er…someone has been raiding into."  
  
Flicking her gloved finger to the kitchen cabinets, Rogue ordered, "Then yah need to get some brown sugar, shortening, vanilla, a little bit of salt and…that's it. Oh. And get the beater too. Ya'll need that to beat it all together."  
  
Rushing about, Kitty moved quickly around to each item she needed to get as Rogue had commanded. Setting the items all on the table, she huffed slightly as she finished. "Okay," she said through breaths, "what's next?"  
  
Now sitting on a stool, Rogue took her gloves off and brushed her green nails lightly against her shirt. Gazing lazily through hooded eyelids, Rogue instructed gently, "First yah need to set the oven at 375 degrees to preheat. After that yah mix in a ¾ cup of shortening, 1 cup of brown sugar, 2 tablespoons of milk, and 1 tablespoon of vanilla."  
  
Kitty listened eagerly. As soon as Rogue finished, she started adding the mixtures in. She suddenly was stopped when Rogue grasped her clothed arm in a yielding grip. She heard Rogue's voice screech behind her, "What are yah doing?!"  
  
Kitty looked down at her hands and nearly dropped what she was holding. In her hands were "Red Hot Chili Sauce", and a bottle of vinegar. "Now how did that get there?" she mused out loud.  
  
She suddenly felt two small measuring cups being placed carefully in her hand without skin-to-skin contact. Looking back at Rogue she asked, "Is this stuff okay?"  
  
"Yes," replied Rogue curtly.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
As Kitty continued to follow Rogue's instructions, she continually found herself adding ingredients she didn't know she had with her. When Rogue asked her why she kept adding in spicy or unneeded items, she simply replied, "I thought they would, like, make it more colorful and tasty." (No, I'm not putting Kitty down. This is seriously how I would probably cook. ^_^)  
  
Eventually Rogue gave up, frustrated and nearly pulling her hair out as shouts continued to usher from her mouth, begging her to stop.  
  
"Kitty! NO! No, vanilla, not sesame oil!"  
  
"Kitty, where'd yah get peppers from?!"  
  
"Oh mah goodness….Kitty, whatever gave you the idea that cheese would taste good in chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
Kitty continued to apologize for her extra ingredients that continued to appear, but it didn't stop her hands from wandering from the items. Rogue eventually couldn't take any more and asked, "Kitty…How about we try again tomorrow at an earlier time. It's obvious now that yah would cook just fine, yah just aren't paying attention to what yer doing and what yer adding. We'll work on it tomorrow. For now, let's just go. Ah'll give yah some cooks books to borrow so yah can practice."  
  
Kitty nodded solemnly as a slight frown shadowed her lip, contrasting the girl's beaming expression when she had come in. Seeing Kitty's downcast expression, Rogue frowned and tried to cheer the freshman up.  
  
Grasping one of her shoulders with a gloved hand, she squeezed her shoulder gently and said softly, "It's okay Kitty. Yah didn't do that bad. Heck, for a beginner, yah did just fine. Ah promise yah that by the end of this week, Ah'll make yah a great cook so you can knock Kurt's boots off and impress him and other's with yer wonderful cooking….deal?"  
  
Her shadowed face facing hers, Kitty's smile quickly regained form and shined once again with joy. "Deal," she agreed happily, taking Rogue's gloved hand and shaking it firmly.  
  
"Kitty? Please don't squeeze my hand so hard. Ah think Ah'm losing circulation."  
  
Looking down at their shaking hands, Kitty laughed and let go of her hand, her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Like, sorry Rogue! I'm just so excited! Thank you so much! I promise I'll try and do better. See you at dinner time!"  
  
Rogue smiled, shaking her head and tossing her bangs lightly. ~ That's one strange girl. Ah only hope Ah can survive tomorrow with her. Ah mean how does she think that garlic powder goes in with cookies? Ah don't know what Ah'm gonna do about that little problem…~  
  
Looking back at the messy kitchen she sighed and began to clean up. As she began scrubbing the floor, an ingenious plan formed like a bright cloud…or dark cloud…in her mind. ~ Of course! Why didn't ah think of that before! That would be just the solution to Kitty's problem! ~  
  
Grinning madly at her plan, she finished and walked out, she failed to notice that the oven was still on and there happened to be something in it. Cooking. ( dum, dum, dum! ^_^)  
  
~  
  
In a room, a white door moved silently. From the crack between the door and its frame, a blue, furry face poked its head through as two pointed, elfin ears listened for others. Peering carefully into the kitchen, the figure walked stealthily through the kitchen and to the fridge where it quickly snatched a bag of chocolate chips.  
  
Suddenly his body was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, making his form distorted, but when the smoke cleared, he nowhere to be found. Yet, looking down at the tiled floor, one could see the shadow of a figure, and henceforth, looking up, the blue furred boy once again. Hanging by a spaded tail, he happily munched on the chips upside-down.  
  
With his cheeks full of the chocolate chips, he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Looking down at the oven of the kitchen through his pale yellow eyes, he hopped down and set the bag lightly on the table. Suddenly the oven beeped, revealing to the boy that inside, something was done cooking.  
  
Curious as to what it could be, the furred boy grabbed two oven mitts and opened the door, reached inside carefully and pulled out a metal tray. On the tray were cookies, oddly shaped, but never the less, cookies.  
  
Swinging his tail joyfully, the blue boy reached carefully for one of the cookies and, blowing it off, took a hearty bite. As he swallowed the cookie, his eyes widened and his tail stopped swinging. Dropping the remains of the cookie, his body was suddenly enveloped in smoke again and he disappeared from the kitchen.  
  
~  
  
Walking along the halls, Rogue suddenly could smell a faint scent of sulfur from underneath the bathroom door. She suddenly heard a heavy thud as the tap of the toilet seat hit the front base of the toilet. Her eyes widened as she heard heaving. Tapping lightly on the door, she asked gently, "Kurt, ….are yah okay? Yah need help or any medicine?"  
  
Listening with her ear pressed on the door, she heard a faint mumble from Kurt saying, "No…. I'm fine."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Looking back once more at the door, she waited to see if Kurt needed any help. Not hearing him call her, she shrugged her shoulders and continued on to her room mumbling, "Weird," on the way by.  
  
~  
  
Whew! That was super long! …….Well at least for me. ^_^ Anyways, I hoped you like it. This was my simple explanation of why Kitty's muffin's from HeX Factor had such….interesting qualities…. Well, since I still didn't have any higher tally for who Kitty should be paired up with, I couldn't write any Kitty/whoeverness. Sorry. -_-.  
  
I hoped you enjoyed the little tidbit of Rietro! ^_^ Don't worry, Pietro will definitely come into the picture soon! ^_^ And as about that picture part, well, if you didn't read my prequel (sorta) Scribbles, there's some parts you wont understand. But, mainly, you get the gist of it. And if you like anime, as I do, then you'll notice that Kitty's problems are closely associated with another character's in the story Ranma ½. If you aren't into that stuff, it doesn't matter much for this.  
  
*Alright, I'm going to say this one last time…..PLEASE TELL ME WHO KITTY SHOULD BE PAIRED UP WITH! THIS IS THE LAST VOTE! KURT OR LANCE? I'M GOING TO TALLY IT UP, AND THEN THE GREATEST NUMBER FOR THE GUY WINS. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! *  
  
Okay…I think that should get some people's attention…^_^ Ciao. 


	3. Chapter 3: Senses

Cooking Lessons  
  
Chapter 3: Senses  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think dreams are for?  
  
Okay.I don't know why I even decided to do a poll.. It was spelled dangerous from the start. Especially with this type of pairing. Alright, for all of you have been reading and reviewing my stories, a BIG THANK YOU goes out to all of you. I mean it. ^_^  
  
Alright! I FINALLY have one guy in the lead! And from now on, the person who will paired up with Kitty in my story is...drum roll please..dumdumdum..Kurt! I'm very sorry for all you Lance/Kitty fans. I wanted to make this a fair match, so I held a tally, and in the end, Kurt was the winner. Here are the results: Kurt: 12 votes, Lance: 10 votes, and 3 people didn't vote. This was all out of 25 reviews. For those who wanted Lance to win, I'll give you a break.  
  
Kurt may be the main guy with Kitty, but there will be a _little_ bit of Lance and Kitty fluffiness to satisfy the Lancitty fans and the Kurtty fans. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
#Sound#  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
~This has to work.if it doesn't I may really become a rogue just to get away from Kitty..~  
  
With her pale hands encased in dark leather gloves, Rogue unconsciously flicked a strand of her white bangs away from her face. Next to her stood a rusty barbecue set accompanied with a few articles of food and an assortment of tools. Along with a set of matches to start the barbecue.  
  
As the wind stretched out its intangible arms across the yards of the house, the grass danced wildly back and forth, moving to the rhythm of the wind's motion. Moving higher, the wind tumbled playfully over the still form of Rogue. Tugging her green sleeves and black hem of her skirt, the wind made her clothes fluttered joyfully about the curves of her body. Raising her arms slightly, Rogue let the wind twirl her slightly about.  
  
Breathing in a long breath, Rogue enjoyed the cool wind bathing her in a gentle embrace. She reveled in the feeling of the wind. It was weird, but she always thought that the wind symbolized the ultimate freedom. She smiled as her hair flickered once again in her face.  
  
As she opened her eyes lazily, they suddenly widened when she found herself staring into a pair of eyes that were only inches from her own. She abruptly began to flail about, her arms swinging in an attempt to keep her balanced. Yet, this measured up to no avail. Soon Rogue found herself flat on her behind, wincing from landing so roughly. Before she could get up, she heard a playful voice jar through her thoughts.  
  
"You get a boo-boo Roguey?"  
  
Her emerald eyes swirling with rage, Rogue looked up at the rude intruder who had caused her embarrassment and soreness. Her eyes expanded and quickly narrowed into thin slits. Smirking at her with a sly grin, blue eyes twinkled with amusement and mirth. Rogue knew that he was the only one who would dare disturb her like this. So she was not all surprised to see him. To see Pietro.  
  
Raising herself to her feet, Rogue put on an annoyed and angry expression, slightly betraying her emotions. Dusting her skirt off, Rogue frowned at him. Before she could begin to curse him out, Pietro spoke for her.  
  
"Whatcha doing Roguey," he asked with a childish curiosity.  
  
Rogue's face suddenly slipped as he shocked her out of her anger. Sighing deeply, Rogue turned toward the barbecue and pointed at the rusted barbecue. "I'm trying to teach Kitty how to cook. Kurt made fun of her and now she wants to prove she can cook. The only problem is.she can't. Well at least not yet. But," she suddenly stopped as her nose wrinkled slightly from the frown that grew on her face, "she wants me to help her and yesterday turned to out to be a disaster. And now here I am, waiting for a late Kitty."  
  
Looking back at her watch, Rogue noticed that Kitty was about 3 minutes late so far. ~Great~ she thought miserably.  
  
Suddenly she felt a slight tapping on her shoulder. Shaken out of her reverie of how she was going to torture Kitty for being late, she looked at the impatient Pietro. His foot tapping quickly like a rabbit's, Pietro had a slight frown on his face.  
  
"What do you want Pietro?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked, Roguey," he noticed with a smile, "I noticed you seemed a bit distracted when I came here.. You like the wind don't you?"  
  
Rogue felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks. ~He saw me. how perfect for a perfect freaking day.~  
  
Seeing that Pietro caught her blush, she tried her best to push down the scarlet that rose in her cheeks. ~Why in the world am I feeling this way around him.He always got on my nerves! And now..I'm acting like an idiot.~  
  
"Why are you blushing Rogue? Someone catch you when you weren't looking?"  
  
Pushing down her embarrassment with a thick but silent gulp, Rogue turned two pairs of silent eyes in Pietro's direction while her face remained unperturbed. Seeing her face in such a serious expression, the speed demon's own grin of assurance dropped a few notches. Taking one step back warily, the silver haired boy opened his mouth as a nervous laugh crackled out. Rogue suddenly took a huge step as her face was thrust right into Pietro's own. Having her face so close to his own, Pietro jumped back in surprise, his legs falling out from under him, the boy fell back onto the grass below Rogue.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Pietro rubbed his rear end tenderly, biting his lip slightly. Suddenly a harsh voice broke through his mutterings.  
  
"Not so cocky now are we, Pietro?"  
  
Blue eyes screwed upwards to face another pair of grinning green emeralds. Holding back a sly comeback for the girl, Pietro decided to keep his cool and not let his foot slip into his mouth once again. Closing his eyes, he sighed and nonchalantly rose to his feet, brushing his clothes off with suave grace. Opening his eyes slightly, he stared at her cattily through partly open eyelids.  
  
Looking coolly at Rogue's grinning form, he spoke quietly to her, "No my dear Rogue, I was never meaning to be cocky, I merely wanted to do something for you.."  
  
Hearing his comment, Rogue's face slipped slightly shocked from what he said. But as quickly as it had dropped, she quickly concealed her emotions once again with another mask. This one more stern. Yet, still his comment bugged her inwardly as she pondered on it. ~What does he mean by that? And he actually admitted to being cocky? What's wrong with him?!~  
  
Seeing that Rogue was somewhat distracted by her thoughts, Pietro smiled and sidled up quietly beside her with catlike grace. Still plagued by her thoughts, he grinned and placed his hands gently on her shoulders as she continued to think.  
  
~Could it be something he ate? I wonder if the boys did something to him.Maybe Freddy was cooking again, but then-!~  
  
Abruptly, Rogue's thoughts came to a sudden halt when she felt two large hands rest themselves on her clothed shoulders. Her whole body stiffened as she felt the hands curl relaxingly around the knobs of her shoulders. Turning swiftly under the smooth hands, she turned and stared with wonder.  
  
Pietro simply smiled.  
  
Before she could jerk away from his hands and chide him for doing something as stupid and dangerous as touching her, Pietro spoke before she could spout an angry word.  
  
"Don't you get tired of living so slowly? Don't you get sad when," he whispered, "you can't have any excitement in your life? I know you like the thrill of racing with the wind. I know cause," he held up a finger for her to wait, "because I see you longing to race with it. I know that you feel like you're a prisoner in this mansion, in this town."  
  
Watching her face turn downward, he continued and leaned down close to her ear and whispered through her hair, "I know because you're just like me. You're tired of this slow life, your tired of having no excitement..But I want to give you something that will change all that."  
  
Rogue looked up with a confused expression, demanding an answer for his strange statement. She was soon answered.  
  
She only stiffened as she felt soft, warm lips brush against her cheek in a light, feathery kiss.  
  
As soon as the flesh made contact with her own, she felt the all too familiar drain of energy that pulled at the owner of the forbidden touch. She felt a jolt of energy run through her body, spreading to every nerve in her, making her mind explode in a flash of color.  
  
Suddenly, she saw Pietro. The _real_ Pietro. She now saw the silver haired boy for who he truly was. She saw all his fears, she saw all his enjoyments.she knew now how he felt..about her.  
  
Pushing away from the energy drained boy, Rogue tried to control the feelings that swirled around her inside her mind. She tried to control the memories that had been absorbed from the touch. After a moment, she retained her normal state and stared quietly down at the winded Pietro who sat and watched her with silent eyes.  
  
Swiftly, he stood up beside her and grasped her encased hand, enjoying the soothing feeling of the leather gloves that contained her satin like hands. He smiled and without a word, took off, pulling her gently along beside him.  
  
Rogue was startled at the sudden take off and burst of air, but she soon smiled as the wind swept nimble fingers gently through her hair, causing it to flair into a halo around her head. Then she remembered she was still holding Pietro's hand. Paranoia of touching his flesh to hers overcame her and she pulled out from his grasp.  
  
But, he didn't let go.  
  
Looking up inquiringly up at Pietro, Rogue looked for some explanation. Pietro merely smiled as they continued to run. He then stopped suddenly and pulled Rogue along beside him. Smiling at her confusion, he bent down beside her ear and whispered.  
  
"Do you like my present? Enjoy the gift while you still can.."  
  
Rogue frowned slightly at his words. Sure, it was great to be able to use these powers that she stole, but she didn't consider it a present. Was it a present when she stole it? She then felt a warm hand enclose around hers once again and pull her along gently, her using the speed she had been given.  
  
Soon, she found herself becoming tired and running slower. Pietro came to a gentle halt and let her catch her breath. When she did, Rogue merely looked up at Pietro and smiled a wordless thanks. He then took her gloved hand and kissed it gently. He didn't even smirk when she began to fluster and blush profusely.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your gift Rogue," he whispered gently to her, "I hope we can race beside one another again."  
  
Rogue felt a blossom of red flush in her cheeks and burn. She looked up to sputter a reply.  
  
He was gone.  
  
Looking out toward the gates where he had most likely exited, she smiled and whispered to the wind, "I hope so too, I hope so too."  
  
Little did she know that a certain speed demon was hiding among some trees. Hearing her words, he smiled. ~  
  
Okay..that was the end of this lovely Rietro chapter. Boy I love Rietro's! ^_^ Anywho, I just want to apologize for NOT writing ANYTHING involving what this chapter was supposed to be about..  
  
Well I did write a part to the Rietro fluffiness in this story.^_^ Well, as I said, Kurt wins and in the next chapter, we shall start with the Kurtitty madness also. Oh dear..^_^ Also, as I said, there will be JUST a bit of Lancitty for you Lancitty fans. Sorry that Lance lost.  
  
I'll try to write a Lancitty some other time if I can finish this and my other story. Once again, like always, I ask that you be SUPER NICE and READ AND REVIEW! Thanks again. Ciao ^_~ 


	4. Update!

IMPORTANT!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hey people! ^_^ Sorry, I don't have a new chapter up, but I have an IMPORTANT ANNOUNCMENT!!!! As you may have noticed if you read my reviews, many people are still voting on whom Kitty should be paired up with in my story Cooking Lessons.  
  
I want you all to know that from today, I will let each individual vote for who they want Kitty to be hooked up with until Wednesday the 28th of August! Choices are between Lance and Kurt.  
  
Come on people! You only a few days to decide. And your vote (no matter how many times you type it in.) only counts for one. I am on the verge as of this moment where Lance is the winner by 2 votes. But hey, if you Kurtty lovers want to change that, YOU CAN!!!  
  
Alright, I better shut up now and let you vote.  
  
Remember! Kurrty or Lancitty! ^_^ Start Voting!!!!! ^_~ Ciao until then!  
  
P.S. RIETRO STILL IN PLACE AND SECURE! 


	5. Chapter 4: Burn Out

Cooking Lessons  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 4: Burn Out  
  
Disclaimer: I WISH! Um.That's all. ^_^  
  
~  
  
As I said, I held a poll for who Kitty should be hooked up with and..HERE'S THE WINNER! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! DUM DUM DUM DUM! The winner is _LANCE_!  
  
I don't know if any of you people read my little notes at the top of the story, but it certainly doesn't seem like you do cause I announced the winner a while ago, but people kept asking to put it Kurtty or Lancitty, so I decided to hold ONE FINAL last poll. Now I got the results in, and as I said the winner is Lance.  
  
AND NO SQUIRREL! YOU CAN'T VOTE MORE THAN ONCE!!! Well, at least it wont count for more than once..  
  
Sorry, all you Kurtty fans, I held the poll and the winner was Lance, so there. But, just for you guys, I will add a little.EMPHASIZE _little_ Kurtty. ^_^ Hope you like the story. And don't worry, there will be Rietro fluff in this too! ^_^ Ah sweetness...  
  
Hope ya enjoy! ^_~  
  
~  
  
# Noise #  
  
~ Thoughts ~  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
~Well that was certainly interesting.. ~  
  
Reaching up, two fingers, incased in a layer of silky leather, rested lightly upon a pair darkly stained lips. The lips curved suddenly into a sly grin. She didn't know why, but Rogue felt so... wonderful.  
  
Rogue smiled lightly as her shaded eyes shut lazily. Wrapping her pale arms around her body in an embrace, she felt something run rampant inside of her, carrying her on a steady wave. Could it be... love?  
  
Suddenly, her eyes snapped open as two jade orbs stared with confusion. No, she couldn't be...should she say it?...in love? Rogue felt a shudder run through her body, leaving her numb inside as her thoughts began to swirl into a chaotic storm. She couldn't actually...love him... Could she? No, it would only hurt him....but....  
  
Carefully, she reached up to her lips once again. She knew that her lips were full of deadly poison. Any contact with her would cause others only severe pain. That's why all the others avoided her. Even in the X-Men mansion, she couldn't find anyone who wouldn't flinch away from her when she reached out to them. Yet, even when she was in the Brotherhood house she couldn't find one person who was afraid of her. Except one.... One impish boy who simply found her mutant gene a challenge. He found her an interesting puzzle that he wanted to solve.  
  
He was the only one...who cared like that.  
  
Suddenly Rogue felt something explode behind her eyes. Something... clicked. Then she understood. Pulling her right hand to her chest, she laid it over her heart, feeling the rapid hum of her heartbeat that were caused by Pietro's absorbed powers. She wanted to memorize this moment. She felt as if she had a part of him now. And that he held a piece of her in his heart also.  
  
That was when she realized that she loved him too.  
  
Turning around in a gleeful twirl, Rogue faced the barbecue set she had pulled out. She reached down absently and began drawing a heart only seen to her. As her leathered finger finished tracing two words in the invisible heart, she jerked her finger back. A scarlet sheet spread across her face, greedily covering her normally pale face.  
  
~ What...what am Ah doing?! I've turned into a love-struck fool now haven't Ah? But.... it feels so nice... being with him. ~  
  
Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she once again reached up to her heart.  
  
Reaching up she felt an odd fluttering feeling in her chest, almost as if a wild butterfly had rested on her heart, tickling lightly at her heart and teasing her emotions. She smiled brightly as she turned and looked out onto the fields of the Mansion.  
  
She loved this place. It was the perfect place to escape from all chaos surrounding her life as an X-Men. There were of course always other places she could go and find peace with herself. Yet, for some strange reason, she always loved being in these open fields.  
  
This was where winds of summer brought tantalizing aromas from far off places. Where winter brought the cold yet beautiful snow, chilling the air she breathed. When the autumn brought its fall leaves in a tumbling dance. And, when the time was just right, the grass would grow long among the twisted wild flowers, weaving sweet scents into the air.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, loosing focus of anything and everything. She had no more problems, no more troubles or worries. She was just.... herself. She felt all the troubles had drip like liquid from her fingers, pouring out from her being. She felt free and untamed.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something burst quietly into her emotions, making her feel as if she were on a cloud of happiness. Something began to well up inside of her, pushing past her lips. And, before she could stop herself, she let the feeling pass by her dry lips in a slight gush of air.  
  
"Pietro..."  
  
"PIETRO?!," a voice from behind her shrieked.  
  
Rogue's breath suddenly became caught in her throat, choking her words and emotions back to normal. She felt her eyes snap open as she turned slowly to look behind her. Jade orbs opened up to see a shocked face smiling with amusement. Rogue began to feel her head pound, her temples become overwhelm with cold sweat. A red curtain of color fell over her face as she stuttered out.  
  
"K-k-Kitty!? What are yah doing here?!"  
  
Kitty's shocked smile suddenly twisted into a evil grin. Sliding up slyly beside Rogue, Kitty suddenly whispered just low enough for the blushing girl to hear.  
  
"So, you have like a total crush on Pietro, eh, eh?" Kitty asked nudging Rogue in her ribs with her elbow.  
  
"N-n-no." Rogue tried to say, her face still a flaming scarlet flower.  
  
"Surrrreeee," said Kitty, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Kitty! A-A-Ah mean it! Ah don't have a crush on P-P-Pietro," Rogue exclaimed, trying to get rid of the annoying blush on her face and try to stop the fluttering in her heart.  
  
"Uh huh. Whatever Rogue," Kitty said casually, "Now, if you don't mind, I, like totally think I have some cooking lessons to be learned. I would appreciate it if you would be able to teach me... That is if... you don't want to keep fantasizing about your handsome Pietro..."  
  
"That would be nice.. AH MEAN, WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?!" Rogue shouted, trying to ignore the fact that she had just spilled the beans as Kitty beamed with satisfaction.  
  
Kitty waved Rogue's comment off with the fan of her hand. "Whatever you, like, say Rogue, we'll have to talk about this later. Right now I like, have to learn how to cook. How about we say you stop fantasizing and try to keep your head out of the clouds. I know you like, might like Pietro, but you have other responsibilities first, kay?"  
  
Rogue tried to shout out curses at Kitty, explaining that she did _not_ like Pietro, even though she knew she was lying to herself. But there was no way she was going to let Kitty or anyone else know about her crush. Yet, Kitty continued to dismiss her furious ravings. Instead, she walked up to the barbecue, inspecting the different tools and supplies laid out on the table.  
  
With interest, she picked up one instrument, inspecting it carefully. "What's this for," she asked Rogue.  
  
Turning toward her teacher, she felt her eye twitch slightly as a humorous smile grow on her face. She was still flustering in a war she could not win. Kitty brought the tool up to her chin and smiled. She knew what she saw and she would not let Rogue get away with not explaining it to her.  
  
She felt interest in watching the young Goth continue to argue to no one. Yet, after a few moments, Kitty began to get a bit irritated, as the girl continued. Tapping the tool slightly against her shoulder, a frown began to grow on her face. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"ROGUE!"  
  
Rogue suddenly was cut off from her babbling when she stared at an annoyed Kitty tapping the metal object up and down on her shoulder. Each tap made Rogue's left eye twitch, moving in sync with the object. Finally, Rogue jumped over to Kitty and pulled the object quickly from her hand, grasping it carefully.  
  
"What was that for," Kitty asked, slightly offended by Rogue ripping something out of her hands.  
  
"Kitty! Yah don't mess with this! It's very fragile! Yah could have lit your hair on fire with this!" Rogue exclaimed, waving one hand in the air in exasperation.  
  
Kitty's glossy lips quickly closed to form a circle as an "Oh" ushered quietly from her mouth. She reached up a hand and covered the bottom half of her face, embarrassed. After a bit, she remembered she still hadn't asked what exactly the tool was.  
  
"Um...Rogue? Like...what is that exactly called?" she asked meekly.  
  
Rogue sighed, resting a black-leathered hand on her forehead. "It's a blow torch Kitty. Were gonna use it to light the fire," she explained, "Get it now?"  
  
"Um...yes."  
  
Rogue sighed heavily again and pointed to the barbecue. "Alright Kitty, let's start, okay? How about we begin by lighting the barbecue? Ah'll set it up and show yah an example of how to use it. Then Ah want you to show me if yah know how to start it, okay?"  
  
Kitty merely nodded her head, still slightly embarrassed about the torch.  
  
Rogue then twisted one of the knobs as a hiss sounded in air, breaking the silence. Turning back to the younger girl, Rogue smiled. "Okay Kitty. Ah have the propane gas turned on. This is used to light the fire, okay? Good. Now, yah need to lightly twist the handle on the blow torch to create just enough gas to start the torch. Then yah use one of these matches," Rogue explained as she pointed to a book of matches lying next to her, "Once yah have a good solid flame, lower the notch so that it is not too big. Then yah simply light the fire and....presto! You finish with a wonderful fire to cook your food."  
  
Kitty watched the whole thing with careful eyes, making sure that she didn't miss a single step in the process. She would get this right if it killed her. She was going to prove that her cooking was not bad. She was going to be a good cook!  
  
"Kitty, Ah'm going to put out the fire and let yah start, okay? Once yah get the fire started, we'll start making hamburgers, alright? Good," Rogue explained, getting some water.  
  
Rogue handed the blow torch to Kitty, nervousness pricking at her as a bad feeling stirred in her stomach. ~ Ah feel like Ah just made my death wish...~  
  
Kitty smiled as she turned on the gas burners. She didn't notice that she had turned them a _little_ too far... She was too happy by the fact that nothing wrong had happened yet. She turned the gas on the blow torch up just a notch and groped for the matches. Kitty began to frown as the match would not become detached from the book. She began to pull harder, all the while the gas continued to hiss.  
  
"ARGH!!! Come out you stupid match!" Kitty screamed, pulling roughly on the match. Suddenly she felt something release under her finger, Pulling the match up she smiled... only to discover a broken stub of the match top. She threw the match down angrily and began to reach for another when a gloved hand suddenly stopped her.  
  
"Let me handle this Kitty," Rogue stated calmly, all the while watching Kitty with a critically bemusing stare.  
  
"Here Kitty," said Rogue as she handed a match to Kitty, "Next time Ah'll get a box of matches instead..."  
  
"Thanks Rogue!" Exclaimed Kitty, dismissing Rogue's comment. ~Now, back to that fire...~  
  
Rogue watched, still cautious as she felt a violent churn in her gut. Something was definitely wrong about this... Kitty scratched the match.  
  
~  
  
A man walking his dog (I love this guy ^_^) by the mansion was began walking briskly as he began to pass the gates. He stopped and winced as he expected something. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up through the mansion gates, a look of awe on his face.  
  
Smiling broadly, the man began to walk again.  
  
#KA-BOOM!#  
  
The man fell smack down on his bottom as a gush of hot air exploded from between the metal bars and knocked him down. His dog yelped as it found its tail to be slightly aflame. The man noticed his dog's distress and jumped to his feet, quickly throwing his jacket down to muffle the fire on the dog's tail.  
  
After the flame was put out, the man grabbed his coat and watched his dog whimper piteously from it's singed tail, not a single hair remaining. He quickly began to walk home. All the while cursing about weird mansions and what stupid kids do for fun.  
  
~  
  
In the Mansion:  
  
#KA-BOOM!#  
  
"Vat in the world was that?!" Kurt exclaimed from his fallen position from the ceiling.  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Scott with worry, "but we're going to find out! X- Men assemble!"  
  
In a flash, every team member (with the exception of two) goes through a 2 minute routine of getting ready and zipped up. With a boom, Cyclops throws open the door and begins to run to the source of the boom. Behind him are the new and old X-Men, Professor Xavier slowly wheeling his way out the door, stopping when his wheels got caught on the door's bottom frame.  
  
"Storm? A little help here please." Xavier called out meekly to the snow white head of hair, already soaring into the air, following the others.  
  
Xavier sighed. Then he smiled. ~So that's what's going on. I see.~  
  
Yet, when he remembered that he would not be able to see the girl's or his X-Men's faces when they found each other. "Oh pooh," he sighed.  
  
Turning back, he forced his chair backward and went back into his study.  
  
~  
  
"Um....Rogue? Is that you? Kitty?"  
  
Everyone felt the same thoughts go through their minds as they looked around them and at the two girls. The two girls sat on the ground, their clothes burned to a crisp, leaving them with blackened clothes. Both were covered from head to toe in soot. Only their eyes remained white from the rest of them. All around them was a blackened ground where the tremendous boom had taken the plant life with it. Only the ground beneath the barbecue remained fresh and green.  
  
Suddenly everyone burst out laughing. Kurt began to hold his stomach as tears rolled down his cheek in merry laughter. Jean herself began to giggle which turned into a snort (Sorry, Jean lovers! I couldn't resist! ^_^). Everyone stopped for a moment and stared at her before they all went back to laughing.  
  
"Shut-up now," whispered a icy voice.  
  
The whole group seemed to listen and obey the chilling voice as they saw Rogue's death glare upon them. She wasn't the only one either. Kitty's own rage was upon them.  
  
"Kurt, you like better get out of here now or else I'll wipe that smile off your face!" Threatened Kitty with a menacing fist.  
  
Kurt gulped and was gone in a cloud of brimstone and sulfur.  
  
Rogue turned her furiously silent eyes toward the rest, and in a flash, they were gone, running back to mansion as a chill ran down their backs.  
  
"I think that solved our problems, right Rogue? Rogue?" Kitty asked, slapping her hands.  
  
As she turned, she saw Rogue's face bowed beneath a mass of not so shiny hair. Like a blackened halo, Rogue's hair obscured her face from Kitty. Kitty began to get closer when suddenly she heard something rasp out from the folds of hair. It started softly and got louder.  
  
"Kitty. Ah'll give yah 10 seconds to run.... Then AH'M GOING TO KILL YAH!!!!"  
  
Rogue's head suddenly whipped up and Kitty backed away fearfully when she saw Rogue's green eyes burning with anger.  
  
Kitty got a _lot_ of exercise that day.  
  
~  
  
WOW!!!!! This is AMAZING! 0_o...I finally got inspired and finished this! This has got to be the longest chapter I've wrote for this story! Dunno how many pages, but still LONG for me.  
  
This has got to be my favorite too, so far. ^_^ Ah...comedy goes a long way... ANYWAYS, as I've said, LANCE IS THE WINNER!!!! (In case you didn't read the top!)_ I will add a LITTLE sparkle of KURTTY for you Kurtty fans. But, in the end, this WILL be a LANCITTY! Got it? Good. ^_^  
  
THANK YOU! For all those who voted and ended this big dispute for me. I know that both are good matchups, but still, I think I need your guy's opinion. ^_^  
  
Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
TELL ME IF YOU DID AND PLLLLLEEASSEE REVIEW!!!! ^_~ Ciao.  
  
P.S. I don't know ANYTHING really about barbecues...their foreign to me...^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Knocking on Danger's Door

Cooking Lessons  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 5: Knocking on Danger's Door  
  
Disclaimer: Alas. . . .I can honestly say I don't own the show  
  
Ah. . . .back again. Seems weird. I haven't done a new chapter in F-O-R-E-V- E-R. I feel kinda bad. . . but that's why I'm writing this chapter! YEAH! ^_^ Okay. I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy!  
  
~  
  
#Noise#  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
~What a day. . . .~  
  
As a sigh escaped from a pair of darkly painted lips, a black glove reached for the door handle. With a slow twist, the door slowly opened revealing a pale face framed by two moonlight white bangs. Closing her eyes in relief, Rogue quickly made her way into her room and to her bed.  
  
Dropping her towel to the floor, she sat slowly on her bed and seethed slightly through her teeth. Scrubbing the ashes off her skin began to hurt a while ago, and it still did now. As she laid down onto her back, Rogue could feel her reddened skin screaming in pain. Sighing, she carefully laid her scrubbed head onto her pillow.  
  
~Ahhhh. . . . Now Ah can. . . finally. . relax. . .~  
  
#BAM!#  
  
"What the fu-!"  
  
"Hiya Rogue!"  
  
Smiling brightly, Kitty rolled her baby blue eyes toward Rogue. Even as she saw the gothic girl close her eyes and mumble something incoherent through her teeth, she continued her way over to the seething girl, oblivious of her anger. She bounced joyfully on Rogue's bed and giggled merrily. Picking at her nails subconsciously, she carefully peered with a grin outside the corner of her eyes at Rogue.  
  
"Kitty. . . .," Rogue balefully glared at her through thin parts in her hair, her faced bowed downwards, "do ya know how long it took me to wash all that soot off?"  
  
"Um.. . .," Kitty stuttered nervously, not liking the shady glare in Rogue's emerald eyes, ". . . no?"  
  
Shifting forward toward the nervous girl, a thick strand of white hair fell forward and covered Rogue's right eye, making her seem maniacal as she grinned oddly. Kitty smiled back fearfully, not sure of what Rogue meant by her question, but tense all the same. She _really_ didn't like that deadly gleam in her eyes as she crept closer to her.  
  
"Kitty. . .," Rogue mumbled from beneath the dark curtain of hair, "it took me 3 hours to scrub, clean, and rid myself of that that soot. Do ya know how much my skin hurts right now? Do ya have any freaking idea how much Ah want to strangle you right now for doing this to me?!"  
  
Rogue's head flipped up and as Kitty saw the wild look in Rogue's eyes, she stifled a frightened scream. Leaping off her bed, Kitty jumped away fearfully. Rogue simply frowned and laid back on her bed, hissing in pain as her tender skin pressed roughly on the covers. Kitty eyed her wearily as she scooted closer.  
  
"Um. . . sorry, Rogue," she mumbled slightly, embarrassed knowing that she almost peed her pants, "I didn't mean to. . . I mean hey," she laughed uneasily, "I got covered in it too, so it wasn't just you. Ha. . . ha?"  
  
Rogue peered at her through one slanted eye, eyebrow raised in question. "And how long did it take _ya_ to wash?"  
  
"Um. . . . 30 minutes? I just phased through it," she mumbled, looking down at her twiddling thumbs, "and I didn't have any soot on me. . ."  
  
"Well isn't that nice. . . . for ya."  
  
Kitty smiled nervously as she gulped audibly. ". . . Yes?"  
  
Opening both eyes, Rogue looked at Kitty coolly with annoyance written on her face. She looked like she was about to jump up when she stopped and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. Kitty felt a breath of relief exit her as she wiped her forehead slightly.  
  
"Ah wont be teaching ya cooking lessons any more Kitty."  
  
Kitty's eyes snapped open, shocked. "W. . what did you say, Rogue," she asked, her left eye twitching slightly.  
  
Rogue opened her eyes and regarded Kitty indifferently, "Ah said that Ah wouldn't be teaching ya anymore, Kitty."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened as her pink lips formed a sad frown. "Why," she asked quietly.  
  
"It's. . .," Rogue rolled her tongue as if searching for a word, "dangerous for yar health. . . and mine."  
  
Sliding her eyes over to the freshman to see the results of her words, she froze when her eyes came over her. As a broken hiccup issued from Kitty, Rogue didn't need to have x-ray vision to know what her face looked like beneath the shadow of her tilted face. She tensed as Kitty jerked her head up.  
  
Blue orbs were filled with large, droopy tears, threatening to cause a flood. Kitty's small pink lips were formed in a pout where her bottom lip jutted out and shook as a cry slowly made its way up her throat.  
  
It was Kitty's fiercest and deadly attack. . . the puppy dog pout.  
  
Loud pitched cry included.  
  
Staring at the shaking girl with dread, Rogue felt a small prick of fear bite at her. She suddenly blinked when she remembered something. ~Of course!~  
  
Flipping her eyes back to the "powering-up" Kitty, she smiled confidently. "Ya wont win this time, Kitty! Ah'm ready this time!"  
  
Raising a gloved hand, Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, she felt something foreign swim around in her mind. As she grabbed it mentally, she slowly opened her eyes and grinned. She felt the alien power run through her as she enjoyed the rush. Suddenly, it escaped from her fingertips.  
  
Fingers of ice sprayed from her hand and quickly began forming a solid wall before her, bending to its master's whim. Rogue quickly jerked her fingers upward and guided the icy stream upwards, reaching for the ceiling. Soon, a smooth, thick, ice wall stood before her, winking at her with a shiny sheen.  
  
Opening her eyes, Rogue let the power abate and closed her gloved fist. Eyeing the wall, she smiled. ~Ah'm so glad that Ah was able to absorb Bobby's powers earlier. For once, Logan's Danger Room session came in handy. . .~  
  
Flicking her eyes over to the figure behind the ice wall, she grinned confidently and crossed her arms over her chest. She simply grinned wider as Kitty seemed to blubber slightly, staring at the wall. Oddly, the whining that was growing in her throat didn't seem to stop though. It only grew louder. . . . . and louder. . .  
  
~She. . . She can't. . .no freaking way. . . she can't!~ Rogue's teeth dug into the soft flesh of her bottom lip in concern.  
  
~. . . . . . . Can she?~  
  
#Crack#  
  
"What?!" Rogue span and screwed her eyes upward toward a small crack that appeared in the ice. But it didn't stop there. No, it grew bigger. . . . . . and bigger. . and bigger. . . .  
  
#Crack#  
  
Reaching up her black-gloved hands, Rogue gripped her hair in tight fist, tugging slightly in frustration as her mouth hung open in disbelief. This wasn't right!  
  
~Why does the word hate me so much?~  
  
#CRASH#  
  
Crystal shards fell from the ceiling and littered the floor in jagged pieces of ice. With her hands outspread, Rogue clutched the pieces that had landed in her hands and bowed her head toward the floor. "Phasing isn't yar mutant power Kitty," she mumbled from her hair, clearly disturbed, "It's something else. . . something very scary. ."  
  
Looking up from the cluttered mess, she saw Kitty's small form still standing there, a sad frown growing bigger on the freshman's face. Suddenly, a whirring noise began to grow in Kitty's throat, as her eyes got glassy once again. Rogue's eyes grew wide with fear. Leaping from her bed, she clamped a hand over the girl's parting lips, ready to release her deadly attack.  
  
With her eyes frantic and her body tense, Rogue's voice shook slightly. "Kitty, Ah'll keep teaching ya! Ah would knock ya out, but Ah'd just get in trouble. So please, for the sake of my hearing and sanity, SHUT UP!"  
  
Sad, drooping tears were instantly gone, drying up as if by magic. Her glossy, pink lips turned upward in a happy smile. Grinning widely, Kitty clasped her hands and grinned. "Thanks Rogue! I knew that you would agree with me. I promise I'll try harder and make you and everyone proud!"  
  
With her left eye twitching, Rogue watched Kitty wave happily and phase through the floor. As the last strand of her hair melted beneath the floor, Rogue walked slowly and sat down on her head. Laying back, she closed her eyes and began cursing about sore skin and evil, conniving girls.  
  
A distant voice came calling from down the hall. "Hey Rogue. . ."  
  
Rogue cringed. This was going to be a _long_ day.  
  
~  
  
~Why do I have such a bad feeling ?~  
  
Reaching back, the boy slipped a jittery hand through his long brown hair. Adjusting his shirt, Lance tried to calm his breathing as he slowly approached the X-Mansion, already having jumped over the gate. He patted his side and felt a small box meld in his hand through his pant pocket. With a relieved sigh, Lance made his way up to the door.  
  
Raising a hand, he was about to knock the door when he froze. What would he do if she didn't like it? Would she like it? Crap, he hadn't thought about this. As his mind kept reeling over the terrible consequences, he didn't even notice the presence walking behind him.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all _day_?"  
  
Lance's mind suddenly snapped from all his terrors and he whipped around. Standing before him, shoe tapping impatiently on the ground, was the one person he didn't need to see right now.  
  
~Why me?~  
  
Pietro.  
  
"What the heck are you doing here, Pietro?" Lance didn't need this to add to his frustrations and he certainly didn't need the speed demon pestering him.  
  
His expression changing to seriousness, Pietro crossed his arms over his chest and spoke in a gravely voice, "Oh, I just came to tell Kitty that I am officially the father of her baby."  
  
#Twitch#  
  
"WHAT?!! $%$*&#?"  
  
Tears pearled out of the sides of Pietro's eyes from laughter as he watched Lance fume and stomp angrily up to him, snarling through his teeth with murder in his eyes. Pietro was snickering so hard that he even let Lance grasp the front of his shirt and lift him off the ground. When Lance was about to punch him, that's when Pietro soon quieted down and wiped the tears from his merry eyes.  
  
"Oh man Lance, if you could have seen yourself. . . . . hahahahah. . . . .you're so gullible!"  
  
Lance stared him sternly in the eyes as he lowered the laughing boy, trying to make him feel terrible. Unfortunately, it didn't work too well.  
  
He only laughed some more.  
  
"Would you shut up already?!" Lance sighed and ran a flustered hand through his hair, trying to calm himself.  
  
Pietro slowly calmed down and walked to the mansion's thick wooden doors. "What are you doing," Lance seethed, "I'm here for Kitty, just go annoy someone else!"  
  
As Pietro's slim knuckles rapped on the door with rapid speed, he turned his metallic blue eyes toward Lance. With an impish grin on his face, he simply replied, "Why'd I wanna waste my time on you? I'm here to see my dear Rogue."  
  
When the door cracked open, Lance found himself facing a teenage girl, his mouth still wide with shock from Pietro's reply. When he turned to see Pietro, he was gone, a steady wind ruffling his hair slightly. As the girl came closer, she observed him carefully, trying to see what was wrong with him. "Lance? Like, are you okay?"  
  
"Uh. . . . yeah. . ," Lance stuttered slightly, shifting back into focus as his eyes traveled over to the teenager, "I'm fine Kitty. . . . I think."  
  
Kitty smiled and took his large hand in hers, practically dragging him further into the house and down a hall. "Come on Lance! I'm learning how to bake brownies! You wanna, like, be my test subject?"  
  
Suddenly, Lance's stomach churned in horror as he remembered her previous 'testing' with muffins. He felt a sudden urge to run away as he smiled nervously at Kitty. "Um. . . .," he mumbled, trying to find a way out, "I was thinking we could go somewhere else and just. . . . .uh. . . go somewhere away from the kitchen."  
  
With a sudden jerk, Kitty's footsteps stopped and Lance had to do all he could just so he didn't bump into her. She turned around, and he suddenly feared the worst. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, he prepared for his doom and the violent outburst from Kitty.  
  
"Lance? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Opening his eyes, Lance quickly tried to cover up his fear. He quickly began brushing his sleeve nonchalantly as he could. "Uh. . . I knew you wouldn't. . . um. . . .you wanna go somewhere _else_?"  
  
Smiling deeply, Kitty stood on the tips of her toes and quickly pecked Lance's cheek in a feathery kiss. Backing down, she saw his face flooded in a mask of scarlet. Grabbing Lance's hand, she proceeded down the hallway, half dragging him along as he stumbled drunkenly.  
  
"If you be my food taster, I'll give you another kiss. Each dish equals one kiss. Deal?"  
  
"Deal," Lance mumbled, still stunned by Kitty's first kiss.  
  
He had no idea what he was getting into. . . .  
  
~  
  
~Why is the world so cruel to me?~  
  
Flicking a strand of brown goop from her white streaks, Rogue sighed deeply. Reaching up she combed through her hair with nimble fingers, searching for anymore of Kitty's "experimental" brownies. Finding none, she dropped her hands and looked to the door of the mansion's kitchen. ~Where in the world could Kitty be? Ah know it wouldn't take her this long to answer the door. . . . . ~  
  
Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, she looked around for something to do. Suddenly, her eyes lit up when she saw a small radio near the wall. Reaching over, she muttered out loud, "Well at least it's something."  
  
Flipping the switch on the radio, a blast of music sang out from the speakers. Before Rogue knew it, she felt herself become entranced by the song, her eyes closing and her hips swaying to the bumping bass of the music. Raising her hands slightly, she let the music's beat flow over her in liquid waves.  
  
Hips swaying, and her eyes closed, humming quietly to the music, she didn't notice the presence creeping up on her. Even when she felt the wind brush her cheeks and lift her hair, she was too entranced by the music.  
  
Her eyes suddenly widened and her humming was cut off as a pair of arms snaked around her waist and moved with her. She stiffened as she heard a husky whisper breath on her ear.  
  
"How's it going Roguey?"  
  
Jerking from the stranger's embrace, Rogue turned abruptly and stuttered as she saw the smirking face. As the figure's metallic blue eyes bounced merrily, his pale fingers wiggled in a silent "hello."  
  
"Pietro?! What are ya doing here?!"  
  
With a growing grin on his face, Pietro closed his eyes suavely and made a pouting face. "Aw. . . Roguey doesn't want to see little, old me?"  
  
Batting her eyes irritably, Rogue sighed and slipped on her gloves from her pockets. "Pietro. What are ya doing here? Ah don't have time for yar games right now. Ah have to teach Kitty how to cook right now."  
  
Pietro smiled and quickly sidled up next to Rogue, fingering her hair lightly between his pale fingers. She jerked away from him roughly and looked at him with a slight frown. "Don't worry Roguey," he grinned from his position near the counter, "I don't think that you'll have any more cooking lessons with Kitty today. . . ."  
  
Rogue flipped around from her place near the stove and looked at Pietro with a questioning glance. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said," Pietro grinned deeply at the goth girl, "she isn't going to need any cooking lessons. She has a visitor today. Lance if you must know."  
  
Flicking a finger across the stove switch, Rogue stood up and smiled. Turning, she mumbled, "Great! Now Ah can get out of here. Bye Pietro."  
  
Seeing her wave her hand, Pietro jumped up and, using his super speed, stopped in front of her. Rogue looked surprised at first, but then quickly annoyed. "What do ya want, Pietro?"  
  
Pietro smiled and crossed his arms as he leaned on the door's frame. "How about," he started, "you don't go back to your room, but instead come with me?"  
  
He watched her eyes widen in surprise, her eyebrows raised. With a sudden grin, she asked, "But, where would we go? Hmmm?"  
  
She watched pleasantly as Pietro flustered slightly. A thin blush was working across his cheeks. "Um. . . ," he stuttered, "how about to a movie?"  
  
Putting her hand to her chin, Rogue seemed to think it over. "Yeah, Ah guess that'd be all right. Sure."  
  
"Great! Let's," Pietro happily shouted, grabbing Rogue's gloved hand, "go now!"  
  
Rogue tried to shout out a reply, but in a flash they were gone.  
  
~  
  
~This can't end well.~  
  
When the Kitty twirled around and looked at him, Lance panicked for a moment, thinking that she had developed some new powers. When she said nothing and simply opened a door, he exhaled deeply.  
  
"All right Lance," Kitty said, waving her hand around to introduce the kitchen quarters, "this is the kitchen. Now how about we try those brownies, shall we?"  
  
"Um. . . right."  
  
As she led him to a seat, Lance began to feel a great sense of dread overwhelm him. He watched her anxiously as she pulled a pan from oven. As soon as she turned, a foul odor hit his nose, and he tried to hold his breath. ~What is that?!~  
  
Picking up one of the "brownies", Kitty walked over to Lance. "Here we go Lance," Kitty said as Lance eyed the bubbling contents of the brownie warily, "For, like, every brownie you eat, I'll give you a kiss. Okay? And if you finish them all, well. . .um. . .I'll go on a date with you. Deal?"  
  
"Um. . ..," Lance started, not sure of the consequences for eating the bubbling mess that seemed to be. . . moving. . ., "deal?"  
  
"Great! Let's start," Kitty merrily cheered.  
  
Lance held his breath and took the brownie. ~Bottoms up. . .I guess.~  
  
Then he bit into the brownie.  
  
~  
  
OKAY! I think I'm gonna stop now. Phew! That was LONG! I hope you liked it though! ^_^ It took me quite a while to finish this. Thanks a bunch for all of those who have reviewed and read this story. It means a whole bunch to me.  
  
IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!: Rogue and Pietro's "date" to the movies, and the consequences of Kitty's "interesting" brownies. . . .brrr. . ._  
  
P.S. For the review asking about the blowtorch thing. . .um . . no. I don't use a blowtorch to start a barbecue, I just wanted to use it in the story. ^_^ Thanks for asking though.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Ciao. ^_~ 


	7. Chapter 6: Just a Little Date

Cooking Lessons  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 6: Just a Little Date  
  
Disclaimer: Bah. . . .Why do I even do this? Everyone knows I don't own it. . . right?  
  
~  
  
#Noise#  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
_Movie Dialogue_  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Pietro. . . how many times do Ah have to tell ya," said a girl in the lobby, her black gloved hand grasping her face in frustration.  
  
The silver haired boy, seemed to only bounce more as his eyes danced merrily along the glass surface, smiling.  
  
"What??? Ijustwantalittlebit!"  
  
The girl's eyes grew narrowed as she grabbed the boy's collar and jerked him back. Turning him around, she raised a finger and scolded him as if he were a little child.  
  
"NO MORE CANDY, PIETRO!"  
  
His head drooping in defeat, he let his fingers slide from the glass counter, staring mournfully at it. Crocodile tears welled slightly in his metallic blue eyes. 'I'll always love you,' he silently mouthed to the plastic bags of candy.  
  
"Pietro, get over it already! We have to get into the movie already," the girl's southern accent drawled. Flicking a silver strand from her face, she looked irritably at the boy.  
  
Suddenly, Pietro's eyes cleared and he looked over to the girl with a grin, his eyes forming sly slits. "Whatever you want my beautiful, Rogue," he whispered.  
  
Hearing his words, a streak of red crept along Rogue's cheeks, causing her to fluster for a moment and play with her hair. "Well," she mumbled, her face hot, "Ah. . .Ah just thought we should. . . ya know. . .go in now. . Ah guess. . .Okay Pietro?. . . Pietro?"  
  
With no sly response from Pietro, Rogue's head jerked up, her hands leaving her hair as she looked for a sight of silver hair. She was starting to get worried that he left her behind when she suddenly heard a voice call out from behind her.  
  
"Come on Roguey! You're gonna make us miss the movie!"  
  
Whipping around, Rogue's face flushed in scarlet, this time in anger. Stiffly, she made her way toward the grinning boy, hands full of candies and snacks. Grabbing the popcorn bucket from him, she shoved the doors open and stalked past him, her eyes steady and forward. Pietro, left with one free hand, scratched his head, a perplexed expression on his face.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, he shouldered his way past the theater's doors and into the dark folds of the theater.  
  
~  
  
#CRUNCH#  
  
~Hey. . .This isn't so bad. . . ~  
  
"So Lance, how is it?"  
  
Hearing the soft and excited squeal, the senior shook his head of hair slightly, turning toward the source of the voice. Two blue orbs stared up at him, sparkling with anxiousness at his reply. With her head tilted slightly, and her chestnut bangs clipped around her face, Lance found himself stuttering slightly, awed by her stunning innocence.  
  
"Uh. . .ish mot bat bad, Kitty. Ish bery. . .tashy."(Translation: it's not that bad, Kitty. It's very. . tasty.)  
  
Through his mouthful of brownie, the young freshman eventually translated the garbled words and threw her hands up in joy. Her face grew into a grin as she hopped around in delight, prancing around the kitchen. Her victory dance was cut short though when she heard a slight choking sound from behind her.  
  
"K. . Kitty!"  
  
Whipping around, Kitty's eyes grew wide as she saw the quivering Lance grab at his throat, his eyes growing glassy like a china doll. Rushing over, she fretted and shook her head worriedly. Her mind reeled as she tried to remember what the maneuver was to help a choking person. Suddenly her eyes brightened from abrupt revelation.  
  
All of the sudden, she shouted, "Heimlich!"  
  
Quickly, she dashed behind the shaking Lance and tried her best to reach her small arms around Lance's large frame. Positioning her thumb and fist in the correct order that she learned in one of the Danger Room sessions, Kitty squeezed her eyes shut tightly and thrust her positioned fist upward into Lance's chest.  
  
~Please let this work!~  
  
She repeated it a few more times and then grew still, pausing to listen to Lance. When she heard nothing, she opened her eyes and let her arms slide down from his sides. Walking slowly around, she peered up at the frozen boy.  
  
"Lance," she whispered, her voice shaking slightly, "are. . .are you okay?"  
  
Even as she asked the boy, his head continued to be bowed down toward her, his hair causing a shadow to stretch over his face. Waiting for a few moments, a slow frown grew on her face. Placing a hand on her hip, she stared angrily at the still boy.  
  
~Okay, now I'm angry.~  
  
Stalking up toward Lance, she stuck out a finger and poked the boy roughly in the chest, her fury barely contained. Flicking her hair back, she shouted at the boy irately. "Lance what is your freaking problem?! Answer me now!"  
  
With a sudden forceful jab, his body slumped slightly and leaned toward the right. Kitty stopped her tirade suddenly and watched as body slid off the stool he was sitting on. Slowly, he fell toward the tile floor, slumping silently on the floor.  
  
"Lance!!!"  
  
Watching his sudden fall, Kitty fell out of her stupor and fell on her knees toward his side. She brushed back his hair with a small and shaking hand. A gasp caught in her throat as she saw his face.  
  
Lance's eyes were clamped shut, a strenuous look straining across his face. With his teeth clenched together, his forehead was cold and drenched with freezing perspiration. As a tiny bead streaked down his brow, Kitty felt a fearful frown growing on her face. Jumping to her feet, she ran out, running for help.  
  
~  
  
_You have nothing to fear my dear. . . I am here to protect you from those horrible vampires._  
  
_Oh really, sir Count? I do thank you, I know I can trust you, Count Dracula. . . ._  
  
~Oh give me a break! 'Let's trust good old Dracula! He's not a vampire! No, not with those large fangs! Feh. . .stupid.~  
  
"Rogue? You okay? You like you just found out someone busted you."  
  
Her eyes not leaving the silver movie screen, Rogue's face turned slightly toward the questioning voice. "Yeah, Ah'm fine, Pietro. It's just the movie," she replied, her eyes moving along with the flickering characters, "The intelligence of the characters are very. . .non-stimulating."  
  
"Oh. . ," whispered Pietro slowly, turning back to movie screen, a small frown on his face.  
  
Rogue turned abruptly when she heard the remorseful reply. Seeing a disappointed frown on the silver haired teen, Rogue smiled awkwardly and patted Pietro's arm lightly. "No. . .it's okay. Ah still like the movie. Ah just meant. . .uh. . it was different from the book's characters."  
  
Pietro seemed a little unconvinced, but gave a crooked smile. With a slight nod, he turned back to the screen, munching on some candy. Rogue sighed with relief and looked back to the screen herself.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .(10 minutes later). . . . . . . . . .  
  
_No! Not you Dracula! You can't be one of them. . .You said you'd protect me! Why?! No! Stay away!_  
  
Hands to his mouth, Pietro was chewing on his fingernails, his eyes large as he gazed at the movie screen. His heart pounding, he watched as Dracula crept closer. . .and closer. . and closer. . and-  
  
Then Pietro felt something warm touch his arm.  
  
"AAGGGHH!!!!"  
  
Screaming, Pietro leaped from his seat in terror. Fearfully, he whipped around and stared next to him. He was met with the shocked expression on Rogue's face, her pale skin illuminated by the bright light of the movie scene. Her emerald eyes regarded him warily, her hand still outreached to where she touched him.  
  
Seeing Rogue, Pietro felt a scarlet flame ignite in his face, thankful for the cinema's darkness. Looking toward the crowd, he saw the people in front of them were staring at him, some stunned and some angry. He suddenly felt a hand grab onto his arm. Turning swiftly on his heel, Pietro's metallic blue eyes met Rogue's concerned emerald ones.  
  
"How about we go do something else Pietro," she whispered quietly as she grabbed his arm.  
  
Not bother to speak, Pietro's head jerked up and down quickly and he grabbed her wrist, avoiding make skin contact, and pulled her speedily down the row and up toward the theater doors. When they popped out, Pietro dumped his trash and dragged Rogue along to the outside.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue hissed, "were out now! Ya can stop yanking my arm off!"  
  
With sudden abruptness, Pietro stopped and looked back at the Southern teen. He dropped her hand and turned toward her, reaching a hand up to slick back his hair. "Sorry about that Rogue," he muttered, embarrassed as he ran nervous fingers through his silvery strands, "I guess that I got too caught up in the movie and when you touched me, it well. . .caused to me to freak out."  
  
Rogue grinned and, closing her eyes, fanned her hand, "It's alright Petey. Ah forgive ya for nearly jerking my arm off. Don't start getting apologetic on me or yar gonna freak _me_ out."  
  
Pietro's face suddenly curved as a crafty smile grew on his face. Circling the young goth, he grabbed her arms lightly from the back and rested his head on her shoulder, a husky whisper blowing her hair, "But Roguey. . .didn't you like it when you I touched you? Don't you enjoy my touch?"  
  
Feeling his hot breath against her ear, Rogue's body froze as a heavy blush flushed over her face. Of course she enjoyed being near him, him touching her in an embrace and such. . .but she could never admit it out loud. But being in his arms was. . .oh so nice . . .  
  
A small smile curled on Rogue's lips, unwillingly. Seeing this, Pietro grinned and leaning over her shoulder, he quickly pecked Rogue's pale cheek, using his mutant power. Immediately, he felt a small drain of energy from him. He dropped his hand away from Rogue and watched as her dreamy, blushing face suddenly melted away to a shocked one, her lips parted as she inhaled sharply.  
  
Backing away from her, Pietro watched as she wheeled around and stared at him accusingly. Pointing a gloved finger at the snickering boy, Rogue frowned. "Darn it Pietro," she yelled, "don't ya know ya could hurt yerself one of these times?!"  
  
"I know," Pietro said softly.  
  
Rogue stared at him and sputtered for a moment, lost for words. Walking over to her slowly, Pietro took her arm and guided her down the path. She didn't begin to fight back as he started her down the path, and back toward her home. She simply remained quiet, a stunned expression still on her face.  
  
~  
  
~Wha. . . .What happened? Am I dead?~  
  
Blearily, the boy opened his eyes, liquid swimming around as the light burned into his eyes. Vision crept its way slowly into his sight, everything seeming slightly hazy. Suddenly a face swam into his view, a murky image looking down at him. As the image began sharper, the boy's eyes narrowed in concentration.  
  
~Is that. . . Kitty?~  
  
The face focused now, he saw the girl's worried face litter his vision. Reaching out a hand, he wanted to comfort the girl, seeing tears threatening to spill over. But he felt. . .so tired for some reason. Licking his cracked lips, he tried to force out some words instead.  
  
"Kitty?. . . . What's wrong? W. . .Where am I?"  
  
This only seemed to cause the girl more grief as her body shook, sobs wracking her small frame. From behind her hands, the boy listened to her sobs.  
  
"I'm. . hic. . .so sorry. . .hic. . .Lance! I like. . . hic. . .didn't mean. . .hic. . to hurt you like that. I should have known not to give it to you. I'm like. . . hic. . .so sorry!"  
  
Hearing her blubbering apologies, Lance's eyes softened. So. . .that's what happened. He tried to reach up again, but found himself unable to. Instead, he opted to try and comfort her through talking again.  
  
"Kitty. . .it's okay. I'm alright now aren't I? You know you can't bring down a guy like me!"  
  
Kitty's face edged over the tips of her hands, staring at him slightly. Then, seeing him so weak and pale, another wave of sadness swept through Kitty. Her face flew behind her hands again. Her body was shaking so hard, that she sank into the chair next to Lance's bed.  
  
"Lance. . I. . hic. . .I. . .gave you food poisoning! I'm not cook. Who was I kidding? Rogue knew it and she tried to tell me, but I would listen," Kitty cried from behind her pale fortress of hands, "Now look what I did. I could have killed you! Lance. . .I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my. . .hic. . .lack of cooking skills."  
  
At the end of her explanation, Lance's eyes grew gentle and with unknown strength, he raised his arms out to Kitty and took her into a firm embrace, pressing her against his chest. Nestling his nose into her hair, a strawberry scent wafted up to his nose. He closed his eyes and continued to hold her.  
  
"Kitty," he mumbled from her hair, "don't you ever think you have no cooking skills. I've liked you just for how you are, not because of your skills. I don' t care how bad the stuff you make may be. . . I will always be the first person to offer to try it. You just keep trying and I know you'll get it. And I'm sure Rogue doesn't mind either. She'll help you be a fine cook."  
  
When Lance's arms wrapped around her and took her into an embrace, Kitty's face was red as a tomato and she was about to fluster to Lance to let go, even though she didn't want him to. Yet, toward the end of his speech, Kitty's face faded to normal, a light pink spray across her cheeks. She wasn't embarrassed anymore.  
  
Closing her eyes, she clutched onto Lance's frame more tightly, pressing her nose into his shirt and enjoying his smell. With a sigh, she whispered, "Thanks Lance."  
  
And they remained there for a while, frozen in a warm embrace.  
  
~  
  
~Well, she looks like she's gotten over the shock now. . ~  
  
Turning his head toward his companion, the boy watched the girl carefully beside him. Her eyes were still facing straight ahead, but she seemed to be back to normal now. She was walking a little bit ahead of him after he had let her arm go.  
  
Trying his best to seem uninterested, Pietro spoke out casually. "So. . .," he started, "did you have a nice time?"  
  
When he was met with silence, Pietro hung his head down slightly and frowned. Looking away from her, he stared down at the sidewalk. ~What did I do wrong? I thought everything was okay. . .~  
  
"Yes. . .Yes, Ah did."  
  
As the soft voice spoke, Pietro's head whipped up and he stopped, staring at the girl next to him. She was looking at him, a warm smile on her normally cold features. Pietro felt his tongue tumble as he tried to talk, his heart speeding even faster than normal.  
  
"Uh. . .um. . .yes. . .it.. . was good. . right? Yeah. . .um. . .yeah. It was nice."  
  
Rogue smiled at the flustering boy. She shook her head slightly, laughing on the inside. ~How. . .how did Ah fall for this guy? This normal jerk of a guy. . .What did he do to make me fall for him?~  
  
Looking back up at Pietro, he seemed bothered by something, muttering something under his breath. Feeling her eyes on him, Pietro's head flipped upward. His heart pounding in his ear, he tried spitting out the words he had been practicing under his breath.  
  
Reaching out a pale hand, he mumbled and stuttered. "Um. . .Rogue. . .would you. . would you. . .would you like to. . um. . .hold . . hold. . .hold. . -"  
  
"Pietro. . .can I hold your hand?"  
  
Staring with wide eyes at the girl, Pietro paused for a moment before he whispered a small, "sure."  
  
Taking his offered hand, Rogue slipped her own gloved hand into his shaking one. Clasping hands, the new and awkward couple silently made their way home, a smile on each other's faces.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Awwww! Wasn't that sweet?! ^_^ Okay. . . .Too much sugar. . . Anywho, I wanted to have a lot of Rietro and Lancitty fluff in this chapter because I was in a particularly good mood today. ^_^ So, I hope you liked it and have that warm, fluffy feeling. . .^_^  
  
Well, I can't say much more except that you would be so nice as to review.  
  
Thanks for reading. Ciao. ^_~ 


End file.
